Certain cardiac arrhythmias are triggered or initiated from a site in the heart tissue other than the sinus node. These arrhythmias are generally classified as being “focal” in nature. Treatment of focal arrhythmias generally involves locating the arrhythmogenic site and ablating it. One method for regionally locating the focal site is the use of a diagnostic 12 Lead ECG. The 12 Lead can be used in conjunction with pacing via a roving intracardiac catheter to pace map the heart. The theoretical basis of this method assumes that the paced 12 lead ECG will appear identical to the non-paced ECG if the cycle length (i.e., paced heart rate) and pacing site matches the non-paced heart rate and focal site of origin.
One problem with this method (in current practice) is the subjectivity involved in visually comparing a non-paced 12 Lead ECG to a paced 12 Lead ECG.
A second problem is the time consuming nature of the procedure in which, typically, a spontaneous ectopic beat is recorded and printed on paper. A roving mapping catheter is positioned at a likely site of ectopy, pacing is initiated, a recording is made, a printout is generated and a visual comparison is made by aligning the printouts from the spontaneous and paced beats over one another. This process is repeated in an iterative manner until the physician determines that a good match between the spontaneous ectopic beat and the paced beat is found.
A third problem arises when multiple arrhythmogenic foci are present and each focus produces a variant on the 12 Lead ECG. Better discrimination between these foci would be advantageous during pace mapping as well as during other EP procedures. (Ref.-Throne R D, Jenkins J M, Winston S A, et al. “Use of tachycardia templates for recognition of recurrent monomorphic VT.” Comp. Cardiology 1989:171-174.)
A fourth problem involves the superimposition of the P-wave and T-wave components of the ECG. The electrocardiogram typically includes an initial impulse, termed the P-wave, emanating from the atria, followed by what is termed the QRS complex, emanating from the ventricles, which is followed by a T-wave resulting from repolarization of the ventricles (FIG. 1). Thus, a heart beat begins with the P-wave and ends with the T-wave, and the next heart beat begins with another P-wave.
The P-wave can be a valuable tool used by clinicians to diagnose the condition of the heart. Thus, clinicians will often monitor an electrocardiogram (ECG) of the heart to aid in the diagnosis of atrial and ventricular arrhythmias. This can be done in various ways, such as by monitoring the 12 Lead (surface) ECG in conjunction with observing the bioelectric activity recorded on intracardiac electrodes carried by a transthoracic catheter.
In some focal arrhythmias the atrial heart tissue begins to beat very rapidly as the focal origin moves from the sinus node to an ectopic site. Sometimes this higher heart rate is sustained over three or more beats and is termed a tachycardia. Other times the higher rate is intermittent and may be as short as one heart beat. In either case, the first beat of the atrial arrhythmia is usually initiated by what is termed a Premature Atrial Contraction (“PAC”) which can result in the P-wave of a successive heart beat overlapping with the T-wave of the preceding beat (FIG. 2). Not only is this a physiologically compromised state for the heart to be in, but the clinician can no longer use the P-wave to diagnose the heart because it is obscured by the T-wave.
Accordingly, it will be apparent that there continues to be a need for a method that allows a clinician to Pace Map more effectively and in addition monitor the P-wave of a patient's heart beat, even when the P-wave is overlapping with a preceding T-wave. The instant invention addresses these needs.
And while T-wave subtraction is a useful method in electrophysiology procedures to unmask the ECG P-wave morphology of a PAC by subtracting a QRS_T template from a PAC, ECG baseline drift caused by respiration or body movement may cause certain variations on the results of T-wave subtraction. Thus, a further need remains in the art to quantitatively measure the quality of T-wave subtraction results, among other reasons to monitor the respiration variations on T-wave subtraction. The instant invention addresses this need as well.